


Letters V

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More letters to and from Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters V

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Author’s Notes:** I'm having too much fun writing this series...  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

September 10

Father,

The year has started off as any other. Rose has put together a study schedule for our OWLs already, but I doubt Al and I will be able to stick to it for long.

Speaking of Al, he tried dating Waverly again but it simply ended in disaster. I think he finally understands that she’s just not his type. Silly boy.

Lily’s just as cute and sweet as ever. For being a Slytherin she certainly keeps out of trouble.

Rose just showed up to make sure I’m studying, so I’ll have to write more later.

Your Son,  
Scorpius

 

September 12

Son,

You must spend at least some time each day reviewing. OWLs are very important and you need to be prepared.

Albus will learn a lot about girls as he dates them and he will have many heart breaks. But he will find out that, in the end, it was all worth it.

And as we’re on the subject of relationships, is there anyone in particular you have your eye on? We didn’t really get the chance to discuss this subject while you were home.

As for Lily I’m sure there are many Slytherin things she does that she doesn’t get caught doing. The best trouble makers are the ones that you can’t identify.

Keep studying.  
Your Father,  
Draco

 

September 24

Father,

I have, so far set aside at least an hour a day to prepare for the OWLs, so try not to worry. I know I will do just fine. It’s Al that I’m worried about here.

There is one person who I’m interested in, but let’s just say that I’m not ready to go there just yet. And don’t bother giving me a pep talk, it won’t work. And I’d appreciate it if you did not bring it up again.

Avoiding Rose,  
Scorpius


End file.
